Armed With Wings
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: A new evil is on the rise an American organization known as the FRA  Federal Rights Association , SWA has gained little Intel on the matter. Only word received is that the organization has created something stronger than their cyborgs. Don't own GSG
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One- Arrival**_

Aj sat in his seat on the plane bored and tired from the long hours he's been sitting in his seat. He glanced out the window, thoughts of his assignment once they reached Italy rushed through his mind. He sighed placing ear phones over his ears, letting his vision fade into black as he drifted off to sleep. The small colored boy pulled his hat over his eyes slowly after taking his glasses off.

Troy sat next to his A.r.m.o.r Wing (Attack ready man order respondent) watching over Aj as he slept. "These are the plans that Dr. Hollowbrook gave us once we've landed in Italy…" Kevin Jugnes said pulling out at holo map.

"We're to set up base two hunderd clicks east of the airport, 56 degrees longitude and 23 degrees latitude…. The first strike against the SWA will be today at midnight, Troy and his A.r.m.o.r wing will take the south wall and face Angelica… Hothorn and his A.r.m.o.r Drake will take the north west wall and face Triella…." He explained assigning different A.r.m.o.r wings and their handlers to match each cyborg the SWA had. Troy nodded at his assignment and took his copy of the instructions.

Gabriela walked down the planes aisle way coming from the bath room to sit next to her handler Tom Garing who was asleep in his seat, a drop of drool exiting the corner of his mouth, "Ewww…." Gabriela said softly turning her attention from him, Tom slumped over laying his head on her shoulder making her squeak and push him back avoiding the drool.

Tom shot up in surprise, "Wha wha…?" he said tiredly receiving a 'you idiot' look from Gabriela. "Your drooling all over the place Garing!" She said to him pushing his chin up. "Oh sorry…." he said with a blush. Gabriela shook her head leaning back against the chair again.

Hogar sat in his seat nervous and shaky not yet ready being the new A.r.m.o.r, "Stay calm Hogar you'll do fine on your first assignment…." Regan his handler said to him giving him a kind smile.

Hogar calmed some giving her a nervous smile back, "I hope so…" he murmured. Regan chuckled softly and ruffed the boys head up. Hogar smiled warmly this time, closing his eyes slowly.

Kevin took a deep breath after giving every A.r.m.o.r wing and their handler their assignments. He leaned back in his seat closing up the metal breif case with the holo map in it.

He looked over at Rachel his A.r.m.o.r who was fast asleep nuzzling his arm softly, Kevin smiled at her and rubbed her back. "You'll do fine kid, I have faith in you…." he said to her even though she was gone in her dreams.

**I know this is a short chapter but don't worry all my chapters will not be like this. XD Also reviews are encouraged and criticism is welcome I'm not perfect and need to be told when something is wrong. Thanks and Read on Gunslinger Girl fans. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Knock on the door**_

The FRA agents sent to Italy to infiltrate the SWA in Rome, the drive would take a total of two hours to reach their destination. Aj looked out the window, his eyes blank seeming as if they were lifeless behind his glasses.

"You alright Aj….?" Troy asked him as he drove behind another agent. "Yeah I'm ok, its just so bleak and foggy here… that's all…" Aj said shrugging at the scene outside. Troy smirked and chuckled a little as he continued to look ahead.

A.r.m.o.r wing are special designed bio weapons. Able to construct mechanical weapons and non mechanical weapons such as a blade, or metal whip. Making them a force to be reckoned with, each individual A.r.m.o.r wing has their own unique weapons none being alike.

They soon stopped at the requested location Dr. Hollowbrook instructed they set up base. Each A.r.m.o.r had their room set up in the old facility. "Alright gather around…" Kevin said calling the few A.r.m.o.r's and their handlers. "The mission is simple, let are presence be known to them nothing further, and more importantly don't die…." Kevin stated placing his magnum in his halter.

The A team Troy and Aj with Tom and Gabriela moved to the south wall. Any security was taken out with out hesitation. Movement on the other side of the wall was a bare minimum, only a few souls moving around at a time.

Troy signaled for he and Aj to move forward, directing Tom and Gabriela in another direction, "Go two clicks north of this spot, there are files on each cyborg in the third room on the second floor….. Retrieve those files and report back here in one hour no more than that…." Troy said to Tom who nodded in agreement before he and his A.r..m.o.r moved on to the designated building.

Aj looked down the side of the main building, checking for camera's. "See anything….?" Troy asked pressed against the wall, his gun ready. "No, no camera's or guards for that matter…." Aj whispered back. Troy nodded a little skeptical about what he said. "Alright then lets keep moving…." Troy said.

Regan and Hogarth ran to the building the cyborgs were located. "Alright Hogarth lets draw them out and lead them to the rest of the group…" Regan said preparing her pistol. "Right…." Hogarth said readying himself. He morphed his hand into a long sword sliding it between the door lock, pushing the mechanism back.

Aj and Troy continued on their way before a shot was fired, they both barrel rolled dodging the bullet splitting the two apart. Angelica stood twenty yards away on a roof top in the SWA grounds, "They moved Macro…." she said softly. "Its ok just try again and anticipate their moves…" Marco encouraged her. Angelica nodded and reloaded the heavy sniper.

"Aj looked ahead, his eyes changing, his pupils shrinking as he enhanced his vision. "There twenty yards away and thirty two feet high, the second building on the roof…." Aj told Troy as they hid behind a shed. "Think you can hit them….?" Troy asked him readying his pistol. "Yeah I'm sure I can…." Aj said putting his sleeve up as his arm changed into a unique sniper rife with a chain of bullets for auto reload. "Remember don't kill them just knock'em up a bit…" Troy reminded the A.r.m.o.r.

"I won't…" he said before laying on the ground at the edge of the shed. He line his aim up and nodded to Troy, Troy then bolted toward the other shed distracting Angelica. Angelica's eyes followed Troy as she aimed at him, slowly pulling the trigger.

Her actions were stopped when her shoulder was almost shattered, "Angelica!" Marco yelled before shooting at Troy as he frantically looked trying to find where the shot was fired from. Troy slid to a stop dodging and weaving through bullets, Marco soon spotted Aj's gun barrel from the edge of the shed. Aj walked from the edge running his arm morphing back in plane sight. Marco's eyes widened at the boy's arm morphing from a weapon.

"I got her…." Aj said to Troy as they had their backs against the next building. "Good shootin ace…" Troy smiled out of breath. Angelica laid on the ground her lip quivering, "Sorry Marco I messed up again…" she said softly. "Its alright don't worry about it, we'll get them back…" Marco said comforting her as he lifted her up. Her shoulder bled profusely as Marco carried her away.

**Ok this one has some action and is slightly longer than the first and touched on the first characters I introduced Troy and Aj, others will have their chance in up coming chapters. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading Fans! ^-^**


End file.
